Where the Broken Heart Lies
by nezumiluv
Summary: In a world that's broken to peices, I found love in the most unexpected place


****Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters Yuki Sohma or Hanajima Saki. I also do not own the lyrics to "give unto me" which belong to evanescence.

Side Note: I did a little bit of character switching in this story, so I'm letting you know so that nobody gets confused

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1**_

Hello, my name is Rinitsu Honda, and this is my story. I was born in the year of the dragon, but if you ask my friends, they'll probably tell you that I'm more like the dog. When I was 3, my father left and moved to Tokyo. I was left with my mother, who started working full time and did little in the way of taking care of me. Later on, my aunt was kind enough to let me work with her at cleaning houses.

Well, that's the past, and this is now. I'm now 17 years old, and am a sophomore at Natsu Taga High School. My two best friends are Yuki Sohma, whom I have known all my life, and whom I like to call nezumi-san (rat boy), as well as Hanajima Saka, whom I met only last year, but have learned to trust with all my secrets.

"Rin-san! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Yuki called. Yet again, I had lost my backpack. Yuki came pounding up the stairs. "Rinitsu! Hurry or we'll be late!" he said, handing me my backpack, which had been sitting on my chair the whole time. "Sorry, I'm just not having a good day today, that's all. I just know that something bad is going to happen today...but I can't tell what."

I was born with the ability to sense when things are going to happen, not like a psychic, where they can really see it, but it's almost like animals can sense when there's danger, or when a person is coming to the door. I can also sense movement behind me. Yuki and Hana are the only ones who know about it, because I fear that if anyone else were to know, they would not accept me.

Yuki and I walked up the steps of the high school, when suddenly Hana-san came running up to us. "You will never guess what happened! I was chosen to be the guardian of the Nakasuki Medallion!" Yuki and I gave each other side-glances and instantly knew what the other was thinking. As I said before, Yuki and I grew up together. But we have also formed a great connection between each other. It's almost telepathic, but not quite. Yuki could be in one place, and I could be in another, and we would instantly know if something was wrong, and where that person was. Yuki also has the ability to transform into a rat, hence why I call him Nezumi-san. I looked at Hana in total confusion. "Where are you even going to keep it?" Yuki-kun busted into laughter. "No Rin-san, the real question is, will it even FIT into her house?" I rolled my eyes. Yuki-kun has a very warped sense of humor.

Yuki nudged me and glanced at the person coming up the walk. It was Adam. Adam Senatsi. Adam was the "prince" of Natsu Taga, yet, not because he wanted to be. Adam had a very bad family life, just like me. In fact, Adam was like me in many ways. Adam was a very deep person, and I could sense that. The only reason he put on a show of being such a great person was to cover up all the pain that he felt inside. I longed to know that pain, to understand his troubles, and to feel his hurt. I loved him more than life itself, and I longed for him to see that, but I held back my feelings because, like him, I feared rejection. I wanted so much for him to know how I feel, for him to know that he could tell me his problems, and that unlike everyone else in the school, I would take him for who he was, no matter what happened. But I couldn't. I couldn't tell him, I couldn't even write him a letter saying it!

I've been watching you from a distance  
The distance sees through your disguise  
All I want from you is your hurting  
I want to heal you  
I want to save you from the dark

Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison

Adam walked up, and Yuki broke my thoughts by giving me a sly grin. Yet again, I rolled my eyes. "Good morning Rin-san, Yuki-kun, Hanajima. I hope your morning is going well so far." He looked at me and smiled. I looked into his, and could sense that something had happened to him this morning. Obviously, his morning had not gone well. I smiled back. I wanted to see if he would be willing to tell me what happened. "Good morning Adam. I hope that your morning has been good as well." He looked away for a minute, then smiled again "yes, things have been very good so far, thank you." A look of despair tried to come across my face, yet I smiled again. Why could he not see that I wanted him to tell me his problems? Does he think that I'm like everyone else? That I would turn him away if he tried to talk to me? I had to find a way to tell him how much I lived and cared for him.

The bell rang, yet again interrupting me. I had to talk to him, he had to know what I felt for him!


End file.
